User blog:Olivier Baghdadi/Homage to Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Season 2, Episode 26 - Come Undone
I woke up this morning and I remembered having seen the Season 2 finale episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated for the first time only a few weeks ago. It was then that I said to myself: "What if they had made a DuckTales (2017) Season final episode based on the aforementioned Scooby-Doo episode as well?" Now, of course, to conclude the finale, the remaining episodes would serve as a 4/5-part of an episode serial; much like the last 4 remaining Season 2 episodes did. The story would focus on Scrooge, his family, and the rest of the gang going on another adventure, solving another yet lengthy mystery, and discovering both usual and unusual treasures along the way with Magica De Spell serving as the main antagonist accompanied by her brother, Poe, the Beagle Boys, possibly F.O.W.L., possibly Don Karnage, and his pirates throughout the episodes. When Scrooge and everyone else finally discover and realize where their journey is leading them to, they decide to abandon it until they are caught and apprehended by Magica and her team of villains, forced to continue further. Magica reveals that she intends to free an evil being trapped within a tomb known as the Evil Entity in order to reclaim her powers and serve the evil at the same time. Then, the newly-freed Evil Entity grabs Dewey and declares that he must be devoured and reborn as a vessel to its darkness. Luckily, Dewey breaks free, but Magica volunteers to be possessed by the being, believing that she will gain unlimited power. Agreeing to this deal, the Entity seizes Magica and pours its essence into her body, causing her to grow into a dark green giant. Gloating about her newfound power, Magica prepares to destroy Scrooge and the others including her team since she has no further use of them, but the Evil Entity proceeds to subdue her consciousness and mutate the sorceress's body into a massive squid-like monster with horns. Thinking their lives will be spared, the other villains offer themselves as servants to the Entity, but the monster instead consumes them to increase its own strength. The remaining humans flee, but Dewey stays behind, intent on destroying the Evil Entity with the Heart of the Eagle, the only weapon capable of destroying it. Unfortunately, the spearhead shatters upon contact with the Entity's head, forcing Dewey to flee before the Entity consumes him. Then, the Entity turns its attention towards the gang once again, but its tentacles are blocked by a shield of blue energy that appears around them. The evil being decides to instead turn its attention towards Duckburg, causing lava to erupt beneath the city. As people panic and the city's main sign burns, the Evil Entity opens the tomb and releases an army of minions. The gang flees as the minions swarm into the town, bringing townspeople including Scrooge's other allies and other enemies: Glomgold, Mark Beaks, possibly F.O.W.L., and possibly Don Karnage to the Entity for devouring. As they continue to evade the Entity's legion of monsters, Scrooge and the others wonders why the Heart of the Eagle proved useless against the evil being. Suddenly, Dewey figures out that the Heart of the Eagle was never the spear at all, it is the power of friendship, family, and love, embodied by the bonds between himself, his family, and his friends. Scrooge and the others' flight from the evil minions takes them back to the Evil Entity, where they bear witness to the devouring of the citizens of Duckburg, both friend and foe. Spotting the gang in the middle of its feast, the Entity tries to consume them once again, only to be thwarted by the same barrier that protected them before. Huey also realizes that the Evil Entity's weak point is the tomb, which it has converted into a portal to an alternate dimension to further empower itself. With that, Scrooge and the others grab the remains of the Heart of the Eagle spear and race towards the tomb. The Evil Entity's minions attempt to stop them, but each member of the gang manages to toss the staff to the next before being subdued, caught, and apparently devoured; much to the kids' horror. As one of the few last remaining surviving members of the gang after Della's fate has been sealed and with a final leaping kick, Dewey launches the staff into the tomb, opening up a vortex which begins to suck everything into it, except for the kids. After a galactic implosion and a bright light, the kids are happy to see the town seemingly untouched and cheer their success. Before they could go to celebrate, however, the kids are perplexed by some apparently sudden changes. So, the kids stick together to investigate further. - Scrooge is the now president/mayor/owner of Duckburg. Nevertheless, his job never distracts him from spending time with his family and going out on adventures with them either. - Donald and his buddies: José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles have become a successful world-wide sensational band known as The 3 Caballeros. Plus, Donald is married to Daisy Duck and still remains the same family man he was before. With enough money, Donald is also the owner and captain of a bigger houseboat. - Della, though now a successful aviator/pilot and the official owner of the Cloudslayer, still remains the same but having miraculously regained her lost leg; therefore, implying that the whole Spear of Selene incident never happened in the first place. She also reveals that she had raised the boys all her life like any mother would along with her now-made-to-be-known husband, Mr. Duck (possibly Daisy's brother). - Launchpad, now having received better flying lessons from Della without any crash on his files whatsoever, is now the owner/teacher of a flying school for both youngsters and adults and is married with 3 kids who are about the same age as Webby and the Duck boys, whom he still remains best friends with to this day. He also serves as one of Darkwing Duck's partners in fighting crime too. - Mrs. Beakley, though still Scrooge's housekeeper by night, is now the head of a special home for the city's at-risk and orphaned children. Nevertheless, she still remains the same towards her own granddaughter and the rest of Scrooge's friends and family. She also works a part-time job with Gabby McStabberson as her partner at a Martial Arts school for both youngsters and adults. - To their further bewilderment, the kids discover that each one has received a rather unexpected surprise of his/her own in this new world as well. Huey is now the official vice Junior Woodchuck counselor; having earned and completed his badge collection, Dewey is an improving yet hard-working pilot-in-training learner/apprentice at Launchpad's flight school; much to his mother's joy and happiness, Louie is Scrooge's young vice-president/assistant mayor/second-in-charge owner of Duckburg in the former's absence; learning that Scrooge can truly trust him to dispense advice to him when necessary due to his ability of seeing all the angles in a situation no one else can and to look after his affairs and run things in his absence, and Webby is her granny's apprentice/assistant/second-in-charge of the special home and both her granny and Gabby's number one Martial Arts student at their school serving as a good example for learners and part-time assistant/demonstrator of such skills when necessary. - Gladstone and Fethry are still the same except Fethry is now a very well-known, world famous marine biologist; much like Jacques Cousteau. - Bubba and Tootsie are now living in Scrooge's backyard as new members of the family who join them on their adventures whenever they want to. - Gyro Gearloose, Fenton, Lil Bulb, and Manny still remain the same except that Gyro's inventions never turn evil. - Darkwing Duck is now an officially well-known hero of Duckburg whenever crime is afoot. Accompanied by Gosalyn (his daughter), Launchpad (when possible), and Gizmoduck as his own partners in fighting crime as well. - Officer Cabrera is now the new chief of police. - Duckworth is now alive and well despite condemned to a wheelchair; given his age and condition. Nevertheless, his age and condition doesn't stop him from his duties as a butler and somewhat a fighter no matter what. - Johnny and Randy are still the same pair of hardworking brothers for Ottoman but married with a kid each as their new assistant/partners: Johnny and Randy Jr. . - Mrs. Quackfaster is still the same but less sword-bearing and psychotic. - The Olympian Gods are still the same except Zeus who has developed a rather certain fondness of Scrooge and his family. Plus, many more gods are introduced as well. - The Moonlanders led by Penumbra and a completely reformed Lunaris ironically still have a way of visiting Earth with rocket ships whenever they feel like it. Same for the Terra-firmians. - Amunet and Faris Djinn still remain the same despite pursuing a romantic relationship. Same for the other living mummies. - Goldie is now an entirely more honest woman but having aged almost next to Scrooge's and somehow serves as a somewhat love interest of his. - Doofus is a rich but unspoiled child living a normal, rich life with his parents and is ironically best friends with the Duck boys. - Ludwig's fate still remains the same. - Owlson's the new head of her own company. - Scrooge's parents, Fergus and Downy are still the same since last time except they can manage to come and leave the family castle whenever they please without any mist standing in their way every 5 years this time. - All newly-added Disney Afternoon characters are still the same as well. - Glomgold reclaims his true identity as Duke Baloney including his true nationality as a South African and is now a friendly, newly reformed fish merchant working for Fisher and Mann (again). - Mark Beaks is still the same but completely reformed. - The Beagle Boys are now made honorary citizens, working different kinds of honest jobs almost everywhere in the city. - Don Karnage and his men are now newly reformed successful opera singers at the theaters. The Smashinkov brothers: Hack and Slash having joined in as well. - Magica is now a successful but completely reformed magician with her brother, Poe as her partner and both Lena and Violet as their assistants in their own show in Las Vegas. Nevertheless, both Lena and Violet find the time to magically transport themselves back to Duckburg to catch up with Webby whenever friendship is needed. - All F.O.W.L. members including the leaders are reformed and the ones presumed dead like Rockerduck and Jeeves are actually dead as they should've been for a very long time. - Jim Starling/Negaduck is now an ordinary citizen completely reformed. Finally, Webby understands what's happening. The kids learn that after the Evil Entity was destroyed, a new timeline was created, and realize they're now in a better world with normal lives; making the kids the only ones aware of what really happened but decide to let it be as it is. Nevertheless, it still remains a world full of fun, adventures, treasures, and mysteries when the kids each suddenly receive an SMS from Scrooge, asking them whether they are in the mood to go out on another adventure or not. Without hesitation and fully energized, the kids excitingly agree and meet up with the rest of their friends and family to join in on what could be one of the most important moments of their adventuring lives as a family. Scrooge also promises to solve every mystery along the way and hunt for all kinds of treasures while stopping at every food place and tourist attraction every time someone feels the need for a change and some fun on one of their adventures as they fly off into the sunset in the Cloudslayer. Category:Blog posts